Nicholas Infinite Paths
by smidxanders
Summary: This is a story about a weird guy called Nicholas Blak who has a possible life in multiple realities, hope you enjoy.


**Name: Velma Dinkley**

 **Nick Name: Vel and Vee**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 5.5ft**

 **Weight: 138 lb**

 **Origin: USA**

 **Age: 22yrs old**

 **Skin Tone : Tan**

 **Facial Shape :Somewhat circular and squared**

 **Eye Color : Black**

 **Distinguish Feature : Thick strong legs**

 **Other Facial Feature : None**

 **Hair Style : Chin-length brown hair.**

 **Body Type : Athletic and healthy**

 **Profession: Nicholas Blak Personal Hacker, Escort and a NY:CSI**

● **Hacker Salary** **:$52,000 every month.**

● **NY:CSI Salary:** **$8500 every month.**

● **Escort Salary** **: Ranges.**

▪ **Blowjob: $100**

▪ **Handjob: $50**

▪ **Anal: $350**

▪ **Vagina:$600**

▪ **Full course:$850**

▪ **Cum inside:$50**

 **Religion: Christianity**

 **Relationship Status: Single**

 **Life Event: Forming up the Mystery Gang.**

 **Languages: English, Latin, French, korean, and Japanese.**

 **Appearance:**

 **Velma is a Caucasian young adult female, with chin-length auburn hair and freckles. She is somewhat obscured by her fashion choices, wearing a baggy, thick turtlenecked orange sweater, with a red skirt, knee length orange socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Velma may have slightly wider waist than the thinner framed Daphne Blake, but this may be in small part to her sweater, which makes her look somewhat heavyset. Her facial shape is also more circular/square compared to the ovular shape Daphne, as teenagers. This is topped off by her thick-framed, square glasses. She has wide womanly thighs that draw the attention of those around her, and her large butt fills out her clothing quite nicely. A She has two soft, pillowy breasts. She could easily fill a C cup bra.**

 **Personality: Kind, determined, loyal, loving, mischievous, sensitive, clever, smart, stern, protective, and friendly.**

 **Trait: judges people by their actions, not their words**

 **Bond: Here we go gang!**

 **[Ranking** **]: Parameters**

 **EX: Immeasurable**

 **:This represents something that falls outside of the numerical ranking scale, a value that cannot be quantified under the normal system because it is in a league of its own, powerful to the extent of rendering comparisons meaningless.**

 **A : Legendary** **B : Epic** **C : Beyond Superhuman**

 **D : Superhuman** **E : Extraordinary** **F : Normal**

 **[** **Parameters** **]**

 **Strength:|■|** **F**

 **Endurance:|■| F**

 **Agility:|■■|** **E**

 **Intelligence:|■■■|** **D**

 **Luck:|■■■|** **D**

 **Charisma:|■■■|** **D**

 **Events together** **( You as in Nick's P.O.V )**

■ **Velma Dinkley■**

 **You walk out of the elevator heading toward your apartment with your nervous lover beside you.**

 **You take out your key's, unlock the door to your place and letting the cute girl in first.**

 **Closing and locking the door you both head to your bedroom feeling aroused and excited.**

 **You begin to fondle your lover's ass only for her to grab your wrist.**

 **"Nu uh sugar, cash first." Velma says in a seductive tone before letting go.**

 **You couldn't help but give a mischievous smirk before pulling out your wallet.**

 **"However much do you want?" You ask eagerly.**

 **Velma raised an eyebrow at your question but only to smile at your eagerness.**

 **"Cocky aren't ya, how about...$600?" Velma says with triumphant smile.**

 **Your reach into your wallet to pull out the payment.**

 **" How about $850?" You can't help but enjoy the suprise look on her face.**

 **"S-sure" Velma says as she tries to regain her composure but fails miserably.**

 **She awkwardly takes the money and put them in her Velvet wallet and places it on top of the drawer next to the bed.**

 **She turns and looks at you.**

 **"S-so"**

 **...**

 **"How d-do you want to do this?"**

 **"I've never done anything like this before."**

 **"Like sell myself for this kind of things." Velma awkwardly finishes.**

 **You couldn't help but flinch at her last sentence.**

 **" H-hey don't think of it like that just think of it...like a trade" You couldn't help but feel stupid at what you just said.**

 **"L-like when exchanging pokemon cards-" Velma cuts you off mid-sentence.**

 **"It's alright sugar, I know what your trying to say...thanks."**

 **You try to relax yourself and look back at Velma sheepishly ask for a Blowjob.**

 **She giggles at your at the way acted.**

 **"One Blowjob coming right up!" Velma said with a huge blush.**

 **She takes off her sweater and skirt and tosses them beside the bed along with her matching undergarments.**

 **You can't help but hungrily ogle at your cute naked lover.**

 **The beautiful treat before you only helps fuel your sexual drive.**

 **She kneels in front of you and starts to pull down your jersey pant's.**

 **Now it was her turn to ogle at you.**

 **"Oh...My...God." Velma says in complete surprise.**

 **There a few inches away from her face leaking small amount of precum was your fully erect, vein laced penis. Your meaty prick is 12 inches long and 2.5 inches thick and that has a strong musk that only serves to arouse your lover even more.**

 **Velma licks her lips and looks up at you with lustful eyes.**

 **"I guess I'm going to have to start calling stud from now on, huh? "**

 **You can't help but feel a great sense of pride when she said that.**

 **Velma places both her soft hands around your veiny cock and pulls your crown into his mouth, clumsily sucking the tip. Her hands work up and down your length, rubbing and massaging all places. You moan happily as your lover works her magic.**

 **She pulls back with audible wet pop and awkwardly looks back at you while blushing.**

 **" Sorry it's my first time giving a Blowjob."**

 **You chuckle at her honesty but is quickly replaced with a moan.**

 **Velma go's back to work and begins to swallow more and more of your length, taking about 5 inches before pulling back. She twists her head and tongue worships your perverse pecker with her mouth. Her tight mouth tightens more and relaxes as she swallows more of your precum.**

 **Her hands move down towards your golf ball sized balls.**

 **Velma gropes and massages your ballsack roughly, forcing a large squirt of precum to shoot down her throat. She swallows the treat happily and continues her groping of your golf ball sized balls. Her hands work wonders of your ballsack, milking your golf ball sized testicles in a way you didn't know possible. It's clear it's her first time giving a Blowjob but the way she clumsily uses her hand just feels amazing. You chuckle between your moans, you definitely made a good choice with this one.**

 **Your start to feel that your nearing your climax but you don't want it to end this quickly.**

 **You tell her to stop and head to bed where the real fun will start.**

 **You begin to fondle your cock as you walk towards the cute orange themed girl, taking in the sight of her splendidly round cheeks as they jiggle against her hurried movements, her soft thighs clenched against the eager hand between them. Bending down, you quickly grab her ample booty, admiring how they feel in your hands.**

 **You lay your head on her juicy ass enjoying how soft they are, you give a quick gentle bite causing the girl to squeak in surprise as she turns around to catch the sight of you biting down her mounds.**

" **W-woah! Hey stud, whaddya think you're doing back there?" she yelps out in suprise at your sudden actions.**

 **Instead of answering, you decide to grab your cock and slap it against the bare flesh of her soft ass, whilst your cute lover anxiously awaits your next move. You take your time massaging her beautiful ass with your bare hands before sliding veiny prick in between her soft cheeks. Your horny lover shudders from the sensation, attempting to grind against you as she spreads her moist lips open, enthusiastic to feel your cock inside her.**

 **You mischievously slap her ass causing her another yelp as you quicken your thrusting.**

 **You angle your prick toward her moist, tight entrance and gently enter your panting lover enticing a moan from the both of you.**

 **"Mmmmmmm...c-come on stud (Pant) work them hips." Velma says while panting.**

 **You gladly go into work.**

 **You slowly pound against the girl under you, maintaining a firm grip on her hips while she moans with delight. The sound of your groin slapping against her echoes throughout the room, followed by your grunting and your lover's moans of ecstasy. She struggles to lift herself up by her arms, only to collapse back down from the feeling of you invading her insides.**

 **Eventually you begin to feel yourself nearing your climax, your movements getting faster and faster as you build up to your release. Your lover below you has already lost herself to the pleasure of your veiny shaft hitting all the right places, her eyes unfocused and her mouth is conjured into a smile of absolute bliss. while her blissful face rubs against the bed you're currently pounding her on.**

 **Not content with your current position you turn your lover to lay on her back while your cock is still in her.**

 **It takes every willpower you have to not cum from the turning sensation unfortunately your lover wasn't prepared for it.**

 **"HOLY JINKIES-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Velma's eyes rolls up to the back of her head and she cums hard on you.**

 **Her cum juices splatter all over your shirt, neck, even some reached your cheek.**

 **You immediately stop at what you were about to do and stare at Velma in surprised. Your shocked that she came so much and the fact she even came in the first place. The only time you ever saw girls cum was watching porn when you were younger. It's a known fact that it takes women a little bit longer for them to reach their climax, so for you to make to accomplish such task with your lover only helps increase your pride.**

 **You look down on Velma and hot damn she's a mess. She panting hard and trying to catch her breath, covered in sweat from top to bottom, some of her juices splattered over her midriff, her glasses were out of place, and her hair was a mess.**

 **You reach forward and fix her glass, worried they might poke her eyes out.**

 **"S-so (Pant) goooood. " Velma says between haggard breathing.**

 **You stare at her and she stares back at you with lustful eyes. She slowly reaches out toward you and your incline to do so, she pulls you down to lay on top of her placing your head beside hers. You take a long whiff of her scent loving the smell of her sweating body and the smell of shampooed hair. The scent you take in only helps increase your sexual desires upon your lover.**

 **You slowly start kissing her neck that causes her to moan a little while leaving behind a few hickies.**

 **Velma turns her head slightly where her mouth is near your ear and gives a little lick on the side.**

 **The sudden sensation shudders you and causes you to involuntarily thrust into her extracting a moan from the both of you.**

 **" Come on stud, d-don't stop on my account." Velma whispers while trying to catch her breath.**

 **While settling into a better position you hear whisper to you one last time.**

 **" Come on stud...make me yours."**

 **Her words causes you to go in overdrive, pounding down hard and fast against your lover, maintaining a firm grip around her while you two moan in absolute bliss.**

 **You tell her your about to cum.**

 **"GO FOR IT STUD I'M ON THE PIL-aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Velma squeals while reaching her second climax.**

 **Your pride has reached a whole new level.**

 **With a final thrust, your hips lurch forward as you paint her insides with your thick spunk, relishing in the feeling of your ejaculate filling her up to the brim and plugging her entrance. You slowly release yourself from her tight body, finishing off by covering her pussy and waist with the rest of your**

 **You see your lover have fallen asleep blissfully, you can't but give a tired, happy smile.**

 **You slowly jerk yourself once more as cum dribbles from your meaty, veiny prick onto the collapsed body of your lover. It'll be awhile before she comes back to consciousness, but you're certain she'll have a better appreciation for sex when she does.**

 **Well, you both will have a better appreciation for sex in the morning.**

 **You reach to her and take off her glasses and places them on top of the drawer beside the bed, it's dangerous to sleep with glasses on.**

 **You roll to your lover's side pulling her close to you into a comfortable position, soon your fast asleep. You figure you both will clean up in the morning.**

 **...**

 **But you had to admit** **you definitely made a good choice with her.**


End file.
